criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Point
Diamond Point is a city used as the main setting for the first season of Criminal Case. Located in the United States of America, Diamond Point is a large metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from business magnates to humble street-workers, just to name a few. There are ten districts and seventy cases in all. The Diamond Point Police Department (DPPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves the city of Diamond Point. Districts Sinking Springs Sinking Springs is the first district of Diamond Point. Sinking Springs is a relatively small district with many dried springs and oases. This district is troubled by a water shortage. *Case #1: Die Like an Eagle *Case #2: Pushed from Cloud Nine *Case #3: A Fox in the Night *Case #4: The Poisoned Blade *Case #5: Love at First Bite *Case #6: A Dry Well *Case #7: Like Oil and Water Westdale Gardens Westdale Gardens is the second district of Diamond Point. Westdale Gardens is a business-oriented district in which many influential companies run their businesses in. This district is troubled by a breach in Westdale Economics, which governs the city due to the citizens' reliance on their works. *Case #8: Left in Plain Sight *Case #9: A Thirst for Blood *Case #10: Charm Comes with Harm *Case #11: Empty Planet *Case #12: The Big Game *Case #13: One Way Out *Case #14: Unfinished Business Hillside Heights Hillside Heights is the third district of Diamond Point. Hillview Heights is a district reserved for the elderly and helpless to reside. This district is troubled by an assassin referred to as "The Nightingale". *Case #15: Evilution *Case #16: The Higher Order *Case #17: Haunted House *Case #18: The Darkest Shade of Blood *Case #19: A Rite of Passage *Case #20: Tied to One's Word *Case #21: The Old and the Helpless Daisywood Hills Daisywood Hills is the fourth district of Diamond Point. Daisywood Hills is a hillside neighborhood notable for its views, expensive homes, and celebrity inhabitants. This district will soon have their film awards, which often ends up in disaster. *Case #22: A Rose by Any Other Name *Case #23: The Thirteenth Step *Case #24: Out of the Limelight *Case #25: Made from Scratch *Case #26: When Blood Touches Stone *Case #27: The Wheels on the Bus *Case #28: Follow the Leader Galebrook University Galebrook University is the fifth district of Diamond Point. As an aptly named district, Galebrook University is a schooling institution with an accredited baccalaureate college, a football field, and several schooling fronts. This district is troubled by a serial killer nicknamed "The Regent". *Case #29: A Long Way Home *Case #30: A Corpse on Campus *Case #31: Blood Relations *Case #32: What Happens in University *Case #33: The Web of Corruption *Case #34: Lockdown *Case #35: Promicide Metro City Metro City is the sixth district of Diamond Point. Metro City is a bright and joyous place, always with festivities and celebrations going on, although a community feud is what Chief Holston is concerned about, as she fears it will be the player's toughest challenge in Diamond Point yet. *Case #36: Beyond Borders *Case #37: A Place on the Table *Case #38: The Nightwatch *Case #39: Inner Beauty *Case #40: Strings Attached *Case #41: Crash Landing *Case #42: Minesweeper in Metro City Frozen Falls Frozen Falls is the seventh district of Diamond Point. Frozen Falls is a cold place with snowy mountains, featuring landmarks such as ice rinks, ski lodges, and hot springs. This district is troubled by many unfortunate, sudden avalanches and blizzards. *Case #43: Guns and Roses *Case #44: Unwanted Guests *Case #45: A Blaze of Glory *Case #46: Back in the Game *Case #47: Finding Harmony *Case #48: Three's a Crowd *Case #49: An Icy Soul Digital Datafields Digital Datafields is the eighth district of Diamond Point. Digital Datafields is recognized as the technological epicenter of Diamond Point. Interestingly, this district also has an exact online replica of it. This district is troubled by a plot to transfer humans into its digital variant. *Case #50: A Score to Settle *Case #51: A Stitch in Time *Case #52: Nobody Knows who You Are *Case #53: Behind the Keyboard *Case #54: Refreshing Lives *Case #55: Saved in the Database *Case #56: The Internet Never Lies Las Calaveras Las Calaveras (or The Skulls in Spanish) is the ninth district of Diamond Point. Las Calaveras is the home to many Mexican immigrants and has heavy influence from that country. This district is troubled by a secret "blood diamond" plot in which many of the poor citizens here are forced to work to find a diamond rumored to have control of the world. *Case #57: Divide and Conquer *Case #58: Murder in the Mines *Case #59: Going Through the Motions *Case #60: The Hero's Quest *Case #61: Freaks and Greeks *Case #62: The Mad Muse *Case #63: Evildoers Beware Summer Creek Summer Creek is the tenth and final district of Diamond Point. Summer Creek is thought of as the most affluent district in the city. When the player performs their service here, the mayoral elections are ongoing. *Case #64: Murder of the Mayor *Case #65: Bull in a China Shop *Case #66: Once More With Feeling *Case #67: Fast and the Furious *Case #68: Every Vote Counts *Case #69: And the Winner is... *Case #70: A New Era Category:Cities